


Dreams Coming Through

by Siderea



Series: Fairy Tail One-shots [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, R-System Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siderea/pseuds/Siderea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watches the arrival of his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Coming Through

**Author's Note:**

> Old work.
> 
> From the old 31_days prompt  
> "His dreams have lost some grandeur coming true."--15 May 2008

As Gérard watches his chess game play out, he thinks back on the day everything changed. Zeref had taught him the power of hate and magic, and today it will, at long last, all pay off.

The power he needs is within his grasp, the chosen sacrifice is heading in his direction, and there is still much amusement to be gained watching Erza's Fairy Tail companions struggle and fall.

This isn't quite what he had expected, all those long years ago. He hadn't thought Erza would turn away from her hate, not after all that had been done to her. But she doesn't have it in her and that will give him enough time to wait for Aetherion to be fired.

There's no time for what-ifs: the long-awaited triumph is almost here.

He turns to face Erza as she enters what he laughingly refers to as his throne room, and releases his regrets. His dream is arriving, and he will greet it as if it was what he had always wanted it to be.


End file.
